It has been found that the conventional electric fan is a device consisting of one or more revolving blades or vanes attached to a rotary hub and operated by a motor. However, such electric fan can make an air current in a range of 120 degrees only. Hence, an electric fan of which the head can be rotated has been developed, but this kind of electric fan can only provide an air current in a range of 180 degrees and is short in service life. Further, it is often heard that the children put their fingers or insert something into the fan and get severe hurt to their hands.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electric fan which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.